The electrical systems of ships are made up of cables which may extend for long distances through the ship, consequently requiring many cable hangers to maintain them in their proper locations. Cable hangers for use in ships must meet high performance standards because of the constant vibrational forces to which they are subjected, as well as the necessity to withstand shock loads. Consequently, cable hangers for ships often have been relatively complicated and expensive, and may be bulky and heavy. Nevertheless, they may be subject to breakage inasmuch as welded connections may be necessary in the bracket structure. Also, the conventional wire hanger for marine use is relatively difficult to install and it is not a simple task to secure the cable to the hanger. In some designs, the cable hanger is secured to the bulkhead or deck by a threaded connection which is subject to loosening under vibration and which may not permit the positioning of the bracket at the proper rotational location while tight on the threaded support.